


First of Many

by StoriBambino



Series: Personal Prompts and Challenges [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Date, First Valentines Day in Wakanda, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love is in the Air, Nosy family members, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective momma bear Ramonda, Stori Writing Challenge, T'Challa being a big brother, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: It’s Wakanda’s first Valentine’s Day and love is supposed to be in the air. Supposed to be. Shuri has a date planned and T’Challa and Queen Mother are trying to be supportive. Trying to be.





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @hoopshoney & @purple-apricots for putting this event together on Tumblr. This was my first submission for With Love, From Wakanda. I know I know we are way past February. So sue me. 
> 
> Prompt: “I’ll never get over how beautiful it is.”
> 
> Also I’m using this in [my challenge](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/post/177043336637/i-hit-300-followers) that still needs requests and prompts 11,511/30,000.

“Brother I have no more time for you today. I’m busy and if you continue to ask me any more questions I’m going to be late,” Shuri huffed impatiently at T’Challa.

“Late for what?” T’Challa questioned his little sister but made no moves to exit her lab.

“Believe it or not, your Highness, I have more going on in my life than just inventing and ensuring you don’t die,” Shuri’s words were rushed, clipped short at the edges. She was moving about the lab but instead of packing up she was half-heartedly organizing piles and shuffling papers.

T’Challa hadn’t seen Shuri like this in a very long time. Although she was just a teenager she had taken on so much responsibility in her short years. As the head of Wakandan research and development, as a leader in the Wakandan educational system, as a growing young woman, and as a child that had to be there for their mother after the death of their father.

“Shuri please stop. I am your brother that’s far more important than me being your King,” T’Challa stepped sat down on a nearby stool and gestured for the teen to do the same. Instead of sitting next to him she hopped on the counter across from him. She was still shifting sporadically, eyes darting everywhere except T’Challa’s face, “Are you not in a hurry anymore?”

“Eh, hush. I’m just,” Shuri pulled her brows together exhaled and started again, “I am nervous. Today is a special day. Well, I want it to be special and I’ve done all this planning and I’m afraid it won’t turn out like I want it.”

“Special day?” T’Challa asked.

“Really? I spent so much time on that memo and you didn’t even read it,” There was no response, “It’s Valentine’s Day you simpleton. You told me to research some global holidays to integrate slowly. We decided that this one would be nice to incorporate. Any of that sound familiar?”

“Yeah, yes, I remember now.”

“You forgot, didn’t you? Nakia leaves again and all love related things go out the window,” T’Challa looked a little hurt by her words, “I’m sorry. You know she wanted to be here.”

“It’s ok. Today isn’t about me, it’s about you and all your plans. Tell what needs to be done and I’ll make sure the day goes perfectly.”

Shuri explained all of her plans for the evening and how she needed help keeping nosy council members, research assistants, and their mother busy while she sets up the perfect date for an unknown, yet extremely lucky, someone. He begrudgingly agreed after a fruitless effort to get his baby sister to disclose the name of her date. T’Challa went off to find their mother and let the council know that all meetings concerning technology are to be postponed.

After setting her brother off on his diversion mission Shuri gave all of her research assistants and staff the evening off to enjoy how they saw fit. She had a few stops and a short to-do list before the rendezvous. She saved her work and closed up shop.

First stop was to shower and change out of her work clothes. However fashionable, her work clothes nonetheless. After a shower and wardrobe change, she picked up the meal to go, basket, blanket and assorted chocolates that she had her chef prepare. All she had to do now was pick up the flowers and blankets then it would all be ready. The anxiety she’d been feeling about today had simmered to nervous energy rolling around gently in her chest. Like the blueprints for a new invention, she mentally went through the logistics of the day. Everything, so far, was in order and as long as everyone played their parts it would be a perfect evening filled with love.

* * *

* * *

 

T’Challa was not having the same ease as Shuri getting everyone in line with her plans. The council was easy to dispatch, they were also excited to try out this new custom and spend some needed time with the loved ones. However, Okoye was determined to avoid the new found holiday altogether.

“My King, I really don’t see the reason for this day off,” Okoye sighed.

“General, you’ve given everyone that is nonessential the day off. I am telling you that you are not essential for this evening,” Okoye opened her mouth to argue, “You are invaluable to me and Wakanda but also to your husband. Please just take the night off.”

She held his gaze for a few moments but shrugged and smiled gently, “As you wish.”

Okoye bowed but more out of playfulness than actual respect, as much as he was her king he was her friend. She turned to leave when one more question popped into his mind, “You would happen to know who Shuri is going out with tonight, would you?”

“Of course not,” Okoye winked.

T’Challa sighed loud and exasperated but chuckled immediately after. He watched her leave and didn’t fail to notice the bounce in her step as she did. Now that the Dora had either been given the night off or assigned to duties with their significant other the only person left to attend to was his mother.

The Queen Mother was in her garden when T’Challa finally tracked her down, “If I didn’t know better I would say you were hiding.”

Ramonda makes a startled noise but when she turns to see her son she smiles fondly, “You scared me, my son. For a moment,” She didn’t finish the sentence but the heartbreak was heavily implied. T’Challa embraced her for longer than was needed but the contact was welcomed, “What are you doing here? I thought you would be out celebrating love and romance.”

“I am. What greater love is there than yours?” He meant the words. He led her over to one of the benches near a grove of flowering trees and plots filled with brightly colored flowers. Sitting in almost sunset surrounded my so much color made her soft white hair stand out even more. When he was a child he swore his mother was a Goddess due to the way she shined in the early morning and twilight. Now, sitting with her quietly after a long day he was sure he’d been right all along.

“What’s troubling you, my son?” She pulled him back to the present only a ghost of worry was on her face genuine love dominated her features.

There were so many things on his mind that he could, wanted, to say. The future of Wakanda. The future of his family now that Erik was a part of it. The profound community healing that needed to take place in the nation after the battle. How he was going to introduce the world to his people and protect them from it. If he was honest with himself, his love life as well. All those things were too big and too small at the same time for this intimate moment with his mother so he settled on something else entirely, “Your daughter has a date tonight.”

“Oh?” Ramonda smirked and shook her head, “I was wondering why that child was so scarce today. Do you know with who?”

“She wouldn’t tell me. Neither would my general.”

“Of course. King or not you’re still the big, overprotective, brother.”

They fell back into an easy silence until the Queen Mother broke it, “Wanna find out?”

“Absolutely.”

After retracing Shuri’s steps and bribing the royal florist T’Challa and Ramonda were able to put together Shuri was on a picnic in the caves of the mines. They figured she must be trying to impress someone as she chose only the best appetizers, ones T’Challa requested for all of their banquets, and flowers directly from Queen Mother’s personal garden. However, that was all the information they were given along with a few side eyes for spying. T’Challa was about to bribe Ayo for more exact information on where she was located but his mother stopped him right before he was going to pull the ‘I am you King’ card.

“I know exactly where she is,” Ramonda stated calmly. T’Challa raised a questioning eyebrow, “I am your mother. I know my children.”

About twenty minutes later they were creeping through a warm cave that opened onto a cliff overlooking the water with a perfect view of the sunset. The clearing was bathed in deep oranges and reds giving everything the warmth of an aged painting. As they approached the opening there was no laughter or soft flirting that was expected of a date. Ramonda gestured for T’Challa to poke his head out and see what was going on. He shook his head and pointed back at her. She gave him a stern look then he rolled his eyes earing him a pop on the forehead. He sighed quietly and conceded going further toward the mouth of the cave. He half expected to see Shuri and her date intertwined, kissing explaining the absence of noise. The site that greeted him instead shot a bolt through his heart. Shuri was sitting alone, knees drawn up under her chin watching the waves and the sun.

T’Challa turned back to his mother with a somber look on his face. Worry furrowed her brow and she slid around him to see for herself. Seeing her daughter stood up on her first Valentine’s Day was too much to bear on her heart. She stepped out into the open with T’Challa close behind.

“I was wondering when the two of you would show up,” Shuri said to them without turning around.

“It was your brother’s idea,” Ramonda responded quickly. T’Challa gave her a surprised and betrayed look to which she only shrugged, “You know I would never spy.”

“Really mother?” T’Challa shot out.

Before the woman could respond Shuri broke out into a fit of giggles. It wasn’t long before they were all laughing together as a family. Their voices echoed off the cave and were carried out to sea by a warm breeze into the horizon.

When their laughter subsided Ramonda sat down next to her daughter and held her close, “I’m sorry your date didn’t turn out like you wanted. The idiot that stood you up will be brought before the council.”

Shuri turned to look at her mother and brother properly. A slow smile spread across her face, “That won’t be necessary mother my date is going all according to plan.” T’Challa and Ramonda looked at each other then back to Shuri confused, “You two are my date.”

The food, T’Challa’s favorites. The flowers, Queen Mother’s favorites. The cliff. T’Challa scanned the landscape again. It was familiar, his mother had known exactly where she’d be.

“This is where we would come with Baba,” T’Challa said quietly. Their father proposed to their mother in this very spot. When they were young and restless he would bring them out with blankets and watch the stars. Even when they would argue this was the place they came to calm down and just get away.

“Today is about love,” Shuri paused to wipe the few tears that had escaped onto her mother’s cheeks, “I know things have been hard for you since Baba has been gone. I wanted today to be about our love, our family. We’ve lost so much. Through it all we still have had each other. What love is greater than that? I love you both with everything I have.” The words hung in the air permeating their skin and settling in their hearts.

“You really are the most intelligent person in Wakanda Shuri,” T’Challa said in awe of his little sister. He embraced the two women. They all held onto each other facing the sun.

“ **I’ll never get over how beautiful it is** ,” Ramonda said.

“The sunset?” Shuri asked.

“No, you Shuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
